A major problem when accessing a patient's intervertebral space during spinal surgery is the problem of avoiding sensitive nerves and ligaments during the operative procedure. When accessing the para-spinal space or a specific intra-discal space to perform a discal or intervertebral procedure, the optimal angle of approach to avoid sensitive nerves and ligaments is a posterolateral angle. However, this angle of approach is not practical when accessing the lower vertebrae, specifically the L5/S1 inter-vertebral space, due to the patient's ilium bone which blocks such an angle of approach. Consequently, when performing surgical procedures at L5/S1 it is necessary to enter the intervertebral space from another angle, thus increasing the danger of interfering with the cauda equina and ligaments at such lower vertebrae.